


Your flame is mine, little light. Don’t worry, I shall give you the pleasure of a lifetime, and you’ll be mine for eternity...

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Light Bondage, Screenplay/Script Format, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: You are a demon of lustful powers, collecting souls of mortals whom give them to you in exchange for the most incredible sexual experience they desire, and this mortal wishes to be edged until they truly learn what it means to cum.
Kudos: 4





	Your flame is mine, little light. Don’t worry, I shall give you the pleasure of a lifetime, and you’ll be mine for eternity...

[F4M] [Script Offer] Your flame is mine, little light. Don’t worry, I shall give you the pleasure of a lifetime, and you’ll be mine for eternity... [Demon girl] [Monster girl] [Fdom] [Good boy] [Selling your soul] [Restrained] [Handjob] [Edging] [butt plug] [Riding] [Countdown] [Creampie] 

\---

Performer's summary: You are a demon of lustful powers, collecting souls of mortals whom give them to you in exchange for the most incredible sexual experience they desire, and this mortal wishes to be edged until they truly learn what it means to cum.

All characters in this script are 18+.

ALL SFX ARE OPTIONAL!

\---

Are you certain about this, little light?

(Sultry laugh) Oh, you are endearing. Let me tell you how this...experience...will continue.

Lie down. Here, this bed will be where you’ll stay. You’ll stay here for me, my good boy. You’ve signed our little contract, but it is not sealed, no, not yet.

I will help you relax--every muscle in your body, bit by bit, and then, I’ll give you what you need. I adore such a gentle flame, it must be nurtured and given every bit it deserves before it enters a new phase of existence.

I will stroke you, lick you, and gently ride you until you cannot handle any more. I will show you how it truly feels to cum. 

Then, when you cum deep inside me, little light, your soul--your flame--will be bound to my will.

After that, you will descend into my realm along with me. You will be at my mercy for eternity. Living and breathing to fulfill any wish I desire. You’ll be my good boy, bending to my will. 

Here, I will not be torturous--I will care for you in all ways you seek, edging you, slowly so that you have the most wonderful, most intense orgasm you can imagine. But in my realm, I’ll edge you for so much longer. Days. Weeks. Years. We have an eternity together, little light, and you will be my plaything. You will gain eternal life, but an eternity to please your queen.

(Light laugh) Oh, you accept this...good...then I shall grant your wishes. You are so ready, and so...enthusiastic.

Here, *snaps fingers* these will keep you safe. 

Why restraints? Oh, little light, these are to save you from yourself. You wish to be at my mercy, and you will be. You’ll beg to cum, and I will give you the pleasure you’ve dreamt of. I can’t have you touching yourself while I give you what you need.

(Whispers in his ear) I do wish to give your lovely cock some attention. My good boy’s loving, hard cock...

But there is something I must do first. If your flame is to be mine, truly...

Tell me you trust me. Tell me you wish to submit to me. 

(Devious giggle) Good boy...

(The Queen of Lust casts a curse upon him--while he can stay hard, and stay at the edge, it is impossible for him to cum)

There, now you’re ready for my loving touch.

What did I do?

(Whispering) I made it so you can’t cum until I say so. Not until I break this curse for you. Not until every bit of your essence would do anything to be mine, to cum, so your flame begs to be mine. This is to ensure that, when you're ready and willing, you'll cum for me, and be mine.

I need to make sure you feel everything, fully relaxed...and, so I can give your cock the attention it deserves before it’s mine for eternity.

I’ll lightly touch you, allowing a tingling to travel across your body...

(We hear the subtle sounds of stroking, as she begins to slowwwwly stroke his cock)

And I’ll (kiss) plant loving (kiss) fiery (kiss) kisses on my good boy’s neck while I stroke him. 

I’m going too slow? Oh, my good boy, I’m going at the perfect speed. 

You’re begging already?

Oh my, little light, you haven’t felt a thing, yet.

Do you want me to ruin this orgasm? Do you wish for me to fall short of the greatest orgasm you’ve ever had? Once this ends, you’re at my mercy once and for all...

(Devilish laugh) Is that temptation I see? Oh, my...but I will give my flame what he needs.

I just love running my land lightly along you as I stare into your eyes, watching the subtle sense of need grow...

it sustains me. Normally I would be far more torturous, but my flame must be nurtured.

Just listen to my voice, and feel my hands gently, slowly run along your cock. 

Or, would this help?

Perhaps I’ll run my claws across your skin, gently, of course, while my tail wraps around your shaft, slowly running along it one bit at a time.

(Light moan) Oh yes? You like the feeling of my tail? Feeling it (kiss) wrap around you. (Kiss) Feeling it move to caress your shaft. (Kiss) Your balls. (Kiss) and feeling just around the tip to tease you...

Just relax and look into my eyes. Watch them brighten with enjoyment as I feel your cock with my tail. 

Good boy...

I’ll just plant a few more kisses along your body. Just to help you feel more. Let me help your whole body feel appreciated. 

Your arms, your nipples, your stomach...

...and with that, I’ve arrived where I think you’d like me most.

(Snaps fingers) I’ll release the restraints for your head. I’ll allow you to move just so you can get a better look at me.

I think my tail is lovely, but I think you need a little more...lubrication, don’t you?

Would you like that, little light?

I think you’ve earned it.

(You can make the sound of her spitting gently on his cock, dribbling saliva onto him, or her hands. You could instead use a bottle of lube that he or she may have as well, that’s up to you.)

There. Nice and slick for me. Does that feel good?

Maybe I should blow on your cock a bit. Feel the light chill, the tingling sensation...

Yes, I know that feels nice, but now I’m going to stroke you, down here, as you watch me.

(She begins stroking once more, but now the sounds are slick and wet. The sounds of stroking continue throughout the dialogue until noted otherwise, or until you decide!)

Ooh, yes, I love the feeling of a man quivering in my hands. The goosebumps across your skin, the chill charging along your spine...

Feel my wet, slick hands across your cock. Beg me to go faster. Beg me to let you cum.

Give in. Give into me. Give in right here and now, and submit to my will...

(Devious laugh) Oh, yes. That’s my good boy. Your desperate words sustain me, the thought of your flame being mine…

The more you beg, the more you may get.

(She speeds up her stroke very briefly, causing him to moan out, asking for more)

Oh! Did I go too fast? Perhaps I should slow back down.

No? You want me to speed up? Oh my, you’re a glutton for punishment. For torturous pleasure.

Okay, my little light. I’ll speed up my strokes just a little bit.

Just for you. (Giggle)

Oooh, I’m glad I did. Look at you squirm. Begging me for more. 

Do you want more than my hand?

No?

Are you sure you don’t want my long, wet, tongue to touch the head of your cock, swirl around it?

It certainly sounds like you wouldn’t like that...

(Light laugh) Oh, you beg so well...

Maybe I’ll just have a single lick.

One long, torturous, wet lick...

(She lets out a moan as she licks his cock slowly from base to tip)

You want another? (devious giggle) Oh, my good boy, not yet. You haven’t earned another lick just yet.

I need you to beg for it. Beg for my tongue. 

Keep going. Keep begging me. I love watching your needy eyes...

Good boy... 

(She lets out a moan, along with another long, torturous lick, then returns to stroking)

(Another devious laugh) I am happy that you summoned me. At first, I expected foolishness, expected a boring experience...

But you, my good boy, you wish to submit to my will. You beg, and satiate me…your flame will be a lovely addition to my realm...

You deserve the most amazing orgasm you’ve ever experienced.

Feel my hands on your slick, wet cock. Look down at me as I smile at you, one hand along your cock, the other, gently caressing your balls...

I can see you’re aching to cum. But no, not yet. You can’t cum until I lift my curse.

Trust me. This is for your own good, little light.

Do you trust me?

(Giggle) Good. Good boy. Trust in your Queen. Trust in the one who will own you for eternity...

I think you’ve earned a little more. Here, let me stroke you faster.

(The wet sounds of stroking speeds up, and she dribbles a bit more onto his cock)

Oh my, some pre cum...

Helping me with your wetness, are we? Mmm, it makes it feel so much better.

Ooh, you’re practically vibrating! My, you really want to cum, don’t you? My flame grows... (giggle)

Don’t worry. I won’t ruin your orgasm. This, I promise. I may be a demon, but the Queen of Lust keeps her word. 

I think you deserve a bit of quiet. Quiet stroking along your cock...

(She stays quiet for a time, letting out subtle moans of enjoyment and giggles as she strokes him faster and faster, with a very slow increase. Make it last however long you wish. You can talk if you’d like, too, whatever feels natural. You’re the Queen, here.)

Oh, I think I’ve stroked too much, and too fast. Perhaps I got overzealous. Would you like me to slow down? 

(Her stroking slows down quite a bit)

(Giggle) Oh, I’m not sure...

You seem to want me to slow down.

(Pouty) Oh, I’m sorry. I must have...(she immediately speeds back up) misunderstood. 

I’ll just keep going this fast. Stroking you. Stroking so fast that, if it weren’t for my curse, you would cum. 

But you can’t. Not until your Queen says so.

You’ve been so patient. Maybe you deserve something from me...

(Stroking stops abruptly)

Maybe I’ll gift you with something...

Here.

(She lets out a loving, sultry moan as she takes him once into her mouth. She truly savours it, taking him out slowly, and leaving a light ‘pop’ sound as she comes up from his cock)

(She strokes him once more, a bit slower than last time)

Ah, delicious...

Tell me how much you loved your queen’s mouth.

(Light moan) Good boy. I think you need attention elsewhere...does this interest you?

(Whispering) Do you wish for me to give you more than just love to your cock and balls? Maybe your ass deserves a little something...a little...toy...for my good boy.

(Light moan) Mmm, I love when my little flame whimpers and moans for more.

Let me just...slip this little plug inside you.

Ah! There you go...oh, my little light, you love it, don’t you...

That moan of submission. Your flame surges toward me, needing to be mine...

(Sultry giggle) Submit to me...

Yes, good boy. While I stroke you, I’ll tease you with the plug, and I’ll ready you to cum the proper way. 

The right way.

Your loving balls are aaaaaching for release, and I have to gently let them know who their Queen is.

Here. Let me lightly give them a gift. 

Mmm...

(She lightly licks his balls, teasing them at first, but soon gives them full, sensuous licks that cause his cock to twitch and beg for more)

Ooh, they like my tongue. They have good taste. (Giggle)

But to truly ready them, they need far more...

(She uses her mouth deeper upon them, lightly sucking on each ball, one at a time, letting out subtle popping sounds as she lets them out. With each suck, she moans, the vibrations of her mouth pleasuring him. All the while, she slowly strokes his cock, never stopping. This can continue as long as you wish)

(She keeps licking and sucking his balls, until she says...)

Ah, your balls feel ready for me, now.

How are you feeling?

(Devious laugh) Good, I’m glad. I’m glad you’re aching. Your body begs for me. Begs to cum. No words are needed. Your cock is as hard as it could ever be, your balls, as ready as I require, and you are almost ready for the greatest release of your life.

Before we start, I’ll let you have a taste of what you get...a little play with the toy...

There. Oh, you’re shuddering... (Giggle) Do you like with I play with it? Tug it lightly, feeling it while I stroke you still...

You’re definitely ready. Ready to become mine. Ready to submit...

A release so incredible that you will never forget it. Once you’re mine, you’ll beg for eternity waiting to feel such a thing one more time...

I think you’re ready.

I’ll tell you what I’m going to do, little light.

I’m going to climb onto you, just the way you like. I will take you inside me...and I will count down from twenty. Once the countdown completes, I’m going to tell you to cum. When I say cum, and only when I say cum, I’m going to release you from this curse...and you are going to release your hot, loving load inside your queen.

Filling me...

Warming me...

With it, becoming mine. Sealing you into my realm of torturous pleasure for all eternity.

Do you understand? Is this what you truly wish for? This is your last chance to back out of our little...agreement.

(Giggle) Good. That is what your Queen likes to hear.

Now tell me how badly you want to cum inside me, little light. Tell me how badly you need to cum. Tell me how badly you wish for your flame to be mine for all eternity.

Yes, that's right...

Let us begin. Let me take you in...

(She leads his cock toward her, and slowly takes him into her pussy, letting out a devious, joyful moan)

Oh, little light...you feel so wonderful inside me. I love feeling you fill me so well.

I love watching you beg. Do you want me to ride you, little light?

Mmm, feel me adjust, getting comfortable with you inside me.

This is simply a taste of what's to come.

A taste of our lovely eternity together. (Sultry giggle)

Now, feel the pussy of your queen. Feel the pussy you've given your flame to...

(She begins to ride him, wet sounds optional. At first it’s slower, sometimes she speeds up, but it’s all up to you)

Let me count for you. Let me count down until you're mine.

Twenty...

Nineteen...

Eighteen...

Seventeen. Can you feel how wet I am for you? 

Sixteen...

Fifteen...

Fourteen... Oh, you’re shaking now. My good boy.

Thirteen...

Twelve... Do you like the feeling of the toy inside you, all while I ride your cock?

Eleven...

Only ten more seconds, little light. Ten...

Nine... oh, am I taking longer? (Giggle) Am I riding you too slow?

Eight...

Seven...

Six... Oh, you feel so good, my flame...

Five... (She moans louder, almost losing composure as she rides him)

Four... You don’t want me to stop, do you? 

(She rides him faster and faster, moaning as she does it, louder and louder)

Three...

I want more. Your queen wants more. More! Show me what I’ll have when you’re mine!

Two!

(She rides faster, continuing to climb in pleasure as she nears the end)

(This continues for however long you wish. This number is the hardest to reach, and she wants to savour every bit. She takes him deep inside her, over and over)

(She takes him in once more, loving it as she does it, feeling overjoyed over her work)

Beg to cum. Beg me to say it. Beg for your Queen, the Queen of Lust, to release you from this agonizing pleasure. Beg for the greatest release you will ever experience. 

Beg to be mine for eternity. Submit to me, little light.

Beg. Yes, good boy...

Now...

One.

Cum. Cum for me. You’re released. Fill me, fulfill your promise to me!

(He surges and struggles in the restraints as he begins to unload his cum deep inside her. She lets out a relieved, satisfied moan as he finishes)

Oh, yesssss...you’re spraying inside me. Releasing your whole essence to me. Your body and soul, mine... 

Keep cumming. Oh my, my good boy, you’re still going. Still cumming...

(Sultry giggle) You live, my little flame. You’ll live with me, inside my realm. Feel yourself giving into me. Feel yourself submitting to my every desire.

Our contract is sealed...

Little light...

You. Are. Mine. 

My every whim is now your desire. My needs are yours, my wants are what you beg to fulfill.

You made your choice, now feel yourself sink into your bed and down into my realm, where pleasure awaits...

(The audio ends with a devious giggle, as she relishes in the feeling of claiming yet another soul as her own)

\--END--

© Copyright Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020.


End file.
